


Fated Awake

by EdinaSaunders



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Stevie comes to visit her old friend Fiona. Who she meets there might just be more important.





	Fated Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeAlso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAlso/gifts).



"Stevie, how nice of you to come," Fiona said, ushering her into the house. "The girls here would love to meet you, I'm sure. If you're up for it. If not we can pretend you're not even here."

  
"Oh, I'd love to meet them. You don't meet many young witches anymore."

  
"Then follow me." Fiona directed her into a large, open room, where four girls sat, most of them with bored expressions on their faces. "Stevie, this is Madison, Queenie, Nan and Zoe. Our four girls of Miss Robichaux's Academy. Not a big group, but then that means there's less chance that any of them succeed me."

  
Stevie spoke with the girls for a while after Fiona had left. They all seemed rather bright, if not so enthusiastic about being at the academy. Finally she decided to retire for the night. She grabbed the room she always stayed in while visiting Fiona. She was comfortable there. 

  
Comfortable as she usually was, she found that she was having a hard time getting to sleep. So, shuffling quietly through the house, Stevie went downstairs to play at the piano for a while. Her hands automatically went to play Landslide first, being that was the simplest tune she had in her muscle memory. She closed her eyes and hummed the first few bars of the song.

  
Misty was also having a terrible time sleeping. This was her first full day at the academy and she hadn't come out of her room once. Now, without the typical sounds of the swamp to lull her to sleep, she found herself wandering.

  
She stopped short, listening carefully. It could be that she was just deprived of sleep, but she could have sworn she heard the soothing voice of Stevie Nicks. Curious, and with nothing better to do, she decided it couldn't hurt to investigate further.

  
She crept down the stairs, careful not to make them creak, as she found that some creaked terribly when she walked up them earlier that morning when she had arrived. Though she started out delicately, when she heard the voice again, except louder, she ran the rest of the way. Sure enough, in the main room, there was Stevie at the piano. Misty nearly fainted, and leaned against the wall to keep from doing so. When Stevie looked up, she saw Misty standing there.

  
Stevie seemed to have read her whole life story in just a few fleeting seconds by the look she gave her. Stevie smiled, and then asked Misty over to join her. She walked over slowly as if she didn't believe she was real. She sat next to her at the piano and felt as if her whole body was on fire. She wondered if Stevie could feel the heat coming off of her. If she could, she said nothing of it.

  
Stevie finished running through Landslide, sometimes singing, sometimes humming, sometimes only playing. Misty watched and listened. She was in awe, just by being in her presence. When everything went quiet, all she felt in the air was magic. Whether it was her magic, or Stevie's or maybe a mixture of both, she couldn't tell, but she knew one thing for sure. It felt amazing.

  
Stevie must have felt the same intoxicating mingling of magic that she did. What gave it away was the soft, smooth hand that slid over her own on the piano bench. Stevie's bright red nails seemed to glow in the darkness. Or maybe it was Stevie herself who was glowing. She lit up the whole room from Misty's perspective. Guess it was a good thing that she hadn't been able to sleep. Maybe it wasn't just the unfamiliar surroundings that caused it. Maybe it was fate, a fate that led her to Stevie Nicks.


End file.
